Qui a tué le Docteur Lenoir ?
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Une partie de Cluedo, c'est une bonne idée, s'était dit Alpha. Mais quand tous part en sucette, il se demande si s'était vraiment une si bonne idée.


**Mon deuxième OS cette semaine. Je sais. Mais je suis en mode OS ses derniers temps. Et vu que mon dernier OS comique sur El Dorado a bien marché... Et ceci est la suite de Enfantillages, mais même si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous pouvez quand même comprendre. Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone.**

* * *

-Je distribue les cartes !

-Non, laisse Gamma, je m'en occupe.

Alpha se leva et saisit les cartes. Hors de question de laisser Gamma manipuler les cartes, il y aura triche à coup sûr. Bon, faut quand même être fortiche pour tricher au Cluedo, mais on ne sait jamais. Quand il eut finis, Alpha se rassit.

-Bon, dit-il. Qui prend quel rôle ?

Beta, Gamma, Mike, Juliet et Lima réfléchirent quelques secondes. Puis Mike prit la parole:

-Et toi Alpha tu prend quoi ?

-Le dernier personnage qui restera, répondit Alpha.

-Bien. Bon moi si, personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, je prend Monsieur Olive, reprit Mike en plaçant le pion vert sur le plateau.

Juliet choisis Madame Pervenche, et personne n'objecta. C'est quand Beta voulut prendre Mademoiselle Rose que les choses se gâtèrent. A peine avait-elle saisit le pion que Gamma éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi rit-tu imbécile ? grogna Beta.

-Parce-que ce personnage ne te correspond pas beaucoup ! rit Gamma.

-Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas jolie ?

-Pas du tout !

Les joues de Beta se colorièrent en rouge et la colère monta en elle. Alpha décida d'agir.

-Ne l'écoute pas, dit-il à Beta.

-Je suis jolie ? Hein que je suis jolie ? s'énerva Beta.

-Bien sûr, la rassura Alpha. Tu es très jolie. ajouta t-il bien qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Il trouvait inutile de s'attarder sur l'apparence physique. Seul la force et l'intelligence comptaient dans la vie. La beauté, Alpha trouve cela superficiel. Mais la réussite du jeu dépendait de l'humeur de Beta et de Gamma. Il avait fait une erreur de le faire jouer ensemble. Il aurait du envoyer Gamma dans l'autre partie de Cluedo, qui se faisaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. La partie d'Alpha était joué dans sa chambre à lui.

Pour en revenir à Beta, celle-ci souriait, apaisée. Gamma se retenait de pouffer, mais pour se moquer de garçon aux cheveux violets cette fois. Alpha soupira, sûr que Gamma n'avait pas finit de le taquiner à ce sujet. Beta put prendre l'actrice sans que Gamma ne s'étouffe de rire. Puis il choisit Monsieur Violet.

Beta ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer de Gamma, sûrement pour faire remarquer le manque d'intelligence de ce dernier, mais Alpha lui donna un coup de coude qui la dissuada. Gamma n'est pas idiot, s'il faisait un effort il pourrait rivaliser avec Beta ou même avec Alpha ( niveau scolaire, Beta est 7ème d'El Dorado, Alpha est premier assez loin devant le second, à savoir Mike, qui fait beaucoup d'efforts pour égaler son idole, et Gamma est avant-dernier, Oscar lui chipant la dernière place) mais voilà le problème: des efforts il n'en fait que pour embêter Beta.

Lima choisit Monsieur Moutarde, au grand désarroi d'Alpha qui dut jouer avec Madame Leblanc alors qu'il était un garçon. C'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait les autres choisir avant lui.

La partie put enfin commencer. Celle se déroulant dans la chambre de Gamma devait être bien entamer. Quoique... Zanark et Ar Ecks ayant absolument tenu à participer, peut-être que ce n'était pas si horrible d'être avec le duo Beta/Gamma. Au moins lui il savait à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Et Lima ne risquait pas de s'énerver, ne pouvant pas être déranger. Alpha pria pour que Zanark n'ai tué personne. En même temps se serait stupide, ayant enfin obtenu sa liberté grâce à son aide contre la NU-GEN. Et Alpha ne pense pas que Zanark est envie de déjà retourner en prison. Mais Ar Ecks a accepté la mission de surveiller l'ex-prisonnier. L'ambiance doit être électrique. Alpha plaint Hotel, qui dirige la partie.

Mike jeta le dé. Pendant qu'il bougeait son pion, Alpha cocha sur sa feuille les cartes qu'il avait. Il constata qu'il avait Mademoiselle Rose mais pas Madame Leblanc.

-Alpha c'est à toi, dit Mike.

Alpha saisit le dé et fit un cinq. Il dirigea son pion vers la chambre. Il n'avait pas la chambre.

Le toue suivant, il arriva dans la pièce et déclara:

-Je soupçonne Madame Leblanc, avec le poignard dans la chambre.

Beta et lui avaient la même stratégie: se soupçonner au début de la partie pour être sûr que son personnage ne soit pas le coupable. Car il y a une règle à El Dorado, c'est que celui dont le personnage est coupable a un gage imposé par le gagnant. C'est pour ça que les parties ne se déroule toujours que lorsqu'on réunit six joueurs: pour être sûrs que quelqu'un aura un gage. La dernière fois qu'il a perdu. Alpha a du faire semblant d'être nul en maths, gage imposé par Gamma. Schemer Guile, chargé des cours de maths, n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi son meilleur élève avait soudainement oublié comment faire une division décimale.

Mike lui tendit une de ses cartes retournée. Alpha la prit et regarda à l'abri des regards. Madame Leblanc. Il rendit la carte à son meilleur ami et le remercia du regard. Cette fois la victime du gagnant ne sera pas Alpha.

Ce fut le tour de Beta. La jeune fille soupçonna Mademoiselle Rose, avec le revolver dans la salle de bain. Alpha lui tendit la carte de Mademoiselle Rose et elle sourit. Le capitaine du Protocole Oméga avait déjà éliminer deux suspect.

Quelques tours plus tard, Alpha eu la confirmation que le coupable était Monsieur Violet. Il sourit discrètement. Si il gagnait, il pourrait se venger pour le coup des maths. Il ne lui manquait que deux armes: la corde et le poignard, et deux pièces: la cuisine et la salle de jeu. Il approchait du but. C'était son tour. Il fit un six et alla dans la salle de jeu.

-Je soupçonne Madame Leblanc, avec la corde dans la salle de jeu.

Ruse ! En soupçonnant de nouveau Madame Leblanc, il brouille les pistes. Mike comprit et hocha la tête en toute discrétion. Puis ce fut le tour de Beta. Le jeu se déroulait trop bien. La jeune fille accusa Monsieur Violet, avec le poignard dans la chambre. Elle a faux d'un cheveu. Gamma de mit à rire.

-Tu es si nulle ! J'accuse Monsieur Olive, avec le revolver dans la chambre !

Gamma abattit ses cartes, fier de son effet. Mike, éliminé, vérifia la réponse et éclata de rire.

-Tu es complétement à côté de la plaque !

Gamma se figea, et Beta morte de rire, manqua de s'étouffer.

-ARRÊTE DE RIRE IDIOTE ! hurla Gamma.

-NON ! ESPÈCE DE SALLE MAUVAIS PERDANT !

-FILLE STUPIDE QUI NE SAIT PAS COMBIEN FAIT 1 + 1 !

-GARÇON QUI EN MÉRITE PAS D'EXISTER ! VA TE SUICIDER ON IRA MIEUX APRÈS !

-TOI MÊME !

-EXPRESSION DE BÉBÉ !

-C'EST CELUI QUI L'A DIT QU'IL L'AIT L'EXPRESSION DE BÉBÉ !

-JE M'EN FOUS TOI T'ES UN BÉBÉ !

...

...

...

...

-Heu... Pourquoi le narrateur se tait d'un coup ? demanda Mike.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon là je devrais dire que vous m'avez tous manquer, mais dans le cas de Beta et Gamma ce serait faux. Mais les autres vous m'avez manquer !

-Hé ! râlèrent Beta et Gamma.

-Mais tu es... commença Juliet.

Oui, c'est moi qui ai narrer Enfantillages, tu sais quand tu as enfermé les deux idiots dans le placard et que Lima a essayé de vous tuer toi et Mike parce-que vous l'avez déranger dans sa lecture.

Lima rougit et les deux idiots hurlèrent:

-ON N'EST PAS DES IDIOTS !

-TOI SI ! rétorqua Gamma.

-NON TOI !

-NON TOI !

-NON TOI !

C'est justement pour ça que je suis là. Moi je me suis habituée à leurs hurlements, mais la narratrice qui m'a remplacé pendant mes vacances non. Du coup elle est en arrêt maladie pour soigner ses oreilles. Mais reprenons l'histoire, vous voulez bien ?

Bien.

Donc Gamma fut éliminer. Il alla râler dans son coin. Alpha fut tendu pendant que Juliet et Lima jouait. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance de se venger de Gamma. Il ne bougea pas de la salle de jeu et dit:

-Je soupçonne Madame Leblanc, avec le poignard dans la salle de jeu.

Juliet lui tendis la salle de jeu. Ca y est. Alpha connaît la réponse. Crispé, et attendit son tour. Quand celui-ci arriva, il alla dans la cuisine et déclara:

-J'accuse Monsieur Violet, avec le poignard dans la cuisine.

Mike vérifia, sourit à son capitaine et posa les cartes pour que tout le monde les voit. Alpha avait gagné.

-Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! hurla Beta.

Tout le monde obéit. Gamma hurla:

-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

Beta sourit et tout le monde sauf Gamma se tourna vers Alpha. Gamma dut se résigner à les imiter. Une idée machiavélique germa dans l'esprit d'Alpha.

-Embrasse la fille de ton choix. dit-il au perdant.

Beta et Juliet hurlèrent, la première de fureur, la seconde car elle n'en revenait pas que son capitaine lui fasse un coup pareil.

-S-sur la b-bouche ? bafouilla Gamma, tout rouge pour une raison inconnue.

-Oui. dit Alpha.

Gamma regarda à tour de rôle Juliet et Beta. Son regard se posa sur cette dernière. Et, avant que Beta n'est le temps de réagir, Gamma posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Juliet joignit les mains et soupira, trouvant ça trop chou (et aussi soulagée d'avoir échappé au baiser avec Gamma). Mike et Lima écarquillèrent les yeux, car ils étaient sûrs que Gamma préfèrerai de loin se suicider plutôt que d'embrasser. Mais les quatre membres du Protocole Oméga furent au bord de la crise cardiaque car ils virent que Beta lui rendait son baiser. Alpha ne pensait pas que son gage irai si loin.

Le nouveau couple mit fin au baiser, et se regardèrent, touts rouges. Gamma se sépara de Beta et murmura:

-D-désolé...

Il s'enfuit en courant.

-Attend ! hurla Beta en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Les joueurs de foot restant les suivirent. Ils assistèrent à une drôle de scène. Beta et Gamma étaient enlacés, et ce dernier murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille:

-Je t'aime Beta. Et tu es très jolie.

Beta rougit et chuchota:

-M-moi aussi je t'aime.

Le couple s'embrassa à nouveau. Alpha partit. Mike, Juliet et Lima imitèrent leurs capitaine. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Gamma pour voir où en était l'autre partie de Cluedo. En chemin, Juliet passa devant tous le monde, fit face à ses amis et se mit à marcher à l'envers.

-Alpha, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te nomme cupidon d'El Dorado !

Alpha sourit, les deux autres applaudirent, et les quatre se mirent à rire. Rire qui cessa en voyant la chambre de Gamma.

* * *

-C'est quoi ce bazar ? demanda Alpha.

-La Troisième Guerre Mondiale ? proposa Juliet.

La chambre était sans dessous-dessus. Hotel, November, Oscar et India étaient cachés sous le lit, Ar Ecks était assis sur le lit, et Zanark était inconscient par terre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demande Alpha à Ar Ecks, le seul lui semblant en état de lui répondre.

-Zanark avait choisis de jouer le rôle de Monsieur Moutarde. répondit l'androïde. Il s'est avérer que son personnage était coupable. La gagnante, November, lui a demandé de boire de l'alcool. Il a accepté. Veuillez m'excusez, je dois faire mon rapport.

-De quoi ? demande Mike.

-Monsieur Guile m'a demandé de lui dire si Zanark faisait des siennes.

-Mais ce n'est pas la faute de Zanark si November au une idée farfelue ! protesta Lima.

Si ont lui avait dit qu'un jour il prendrai la défense de Zanark Avalonic, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

-Je t'accompagne. dit Alpha au robot, bien décidé à dire la vérité à Guile.

Ar Ecks et Alpha partirent en direction du bureau de Guile. A peine fut-il partis que November sortit de sous le lit et demande:

-Bon, qui va expliquer à Gamma pourquoi sa chambre est dans cet état et pourquoi Avalonic est inconscient dans cette pièce ?

Tous les joueurs de regardèrent.

-Heu...

Lima, Mike, Juliet, Oscar, Hotel et India décapèrent à tout vitesse , n'ayant aucune envie d'essuyer les foudres du capitaine du Protocole Oméga 3.0. November croisa les bras et soupira.

-Merci du soutien. dit-elle.

* * *

 **Bon c'est finis ! Je sais, ça part dans des délires... Mais bon !^^ Allez, à plus les gens !^^ Et n'oubliez pas de lâcher un commentaires !  
**


End file.
